1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a module for a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display panel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a module for a liquid crystal display, an upper polarizing plate is placed on one side of a liquid crystal display panel and a lower polarizing plate is placed between the other side of the liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit such that the absorption axes of the upper and lower polarizing plates are orthogonal to each other. Each of the polarizing plates includes a polarizer and an optical film on at least one surface of the polarizer.
The polarizers are fabricated by stretching a polyvinyl alcohol film in a machine direction (MD) to provide polarized light. As a result, the polarizers can shrink under high temperature conditions or high temperature/humidity conditions. Further, because the generally rectangular polarizers are mounted on the liquid crystal display panel such that the MD of the upper polarizer is orthogonal to the MD of the lower polarizer, the liquid crystal display panel and/or the module for the liquid crystal display can bend when the polarizers shrink. A bent liquid crystal display panel and/or the module for a liquid crystal display can lead to distortion of the absorption axes near the corners of the polarizers, which can cause light to leak and a deterioration in processability.